


alstroemeria, symbol of friendship

by scionavarielle



Series: flower verse [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what's better to spend your valentine day with your friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	alstroemeria, symbol of friendship

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a pic i saw on my twitter's timeline that single Gemini (Marco) and Sagittarius (Mats) will call each other to held a party, lol

Marco is bored. All his friends are going out with each other and he – all alone – is lying on his bed, looking through his cell phone to find something to do. He has been stuck in that position for about thirty minutes already and still hasn’t found anything interesting to do.

His roommate – Lukasz – has gone off with the other Polish man, Jakub something, for a date. He has tried to reach Mario but it ends up in a voicemail. Thomas is a no go because the man is probably wooing Miro to go out for a date. He keeps scrolling through all his contacts and has called some of his friends but to no avail.

Perhaps he’s destined to spend the Valentine Day, all alone. Not that it matters. It just sucks. He’s not a fond of dating or some sort, but to spend it alone because all your friends have a plan – even Shinji has one. Damn.

He scrolls ups and down and finally stops in one familiar name.

Matsi or Mats Hummels is his friend, one he could probably call partner in crime. Marco has been thinking of calling Mats once in those thirty minutes before, but he calls it off. Throwing party or hanging around with Mats is always nice but he doesn’t want to bother the other man.

He throws his phone somewhere on his bed, sighing. Pulling a pillow on him to cover himself. He has never been so bored in his life for so long. Not long after though, his phone vibrates. He groans, annoyed that when he has finally could get to sleep, someone decides to bother.

That thought change when he sees who calls him though.

_Matsi is calling…_

Without further ado, he answers the call while sitting straight. “Yo!”

He could hear a chuckle from the other line. “Yo back! What’re you doing now?”

“Nothing much except staring at my ceiling wall for the past thirty minutes or something.”

“You know, I’ve been doing the same too until I think, why don’t I call you and see if we could hang out or something, and since you’ve nothing to do.”

“Alright! I’ll see you in five, usual place, okay?”

“Great!”

When the call ends, Marco grins. Perhaps this day is going to rock as usual. Besides, what’s better than to spend rest of the day with your friend (slashcrushslash)?

 


End file.
